Elizabeth (Elder)
"Your really funny when you talk. Do it again" "Do what again?" "Talk" "Do I look like a dancing piegon" "..." "Don't answer that" '' '' Elizabeth Smith Losana was born in the thirteen hundreds to an Vasalina and Josph Louisiana. Her parents names are a secret kept from everyone. She doesn't want anyone to be able to hunt her family down and kill them. That was why her second name is changed from Louisiana to Losana. So that no one could track her heritage, she has a twin sister Lissa that is not identical to her and a little sister Gretal who looks more like her than anyone else in the family. Elizabeth was the prize of her family, she was the leading lady and she always went to the things with her father and mother as there prize possesion. It seemed like a competition to Lissa, to be better than her sister so the twins never got a long but Gretal thought she was fantastic. Gretal couldn't have looked up to her more and Elizabeth loved the attention she always did. Blood Wolf "You are a werewolf. We are vampires. It's your instinct to be scared of us pup. Just don't cross us and you're fear won't lead to anything" Elizabeth appears in Blood Wolf to check on how the new werewolf is growing up in Vladmir and Louis care. It was Daniel's plan to Bring werewolves into the Vampire world hoping they could protect the vampires like guard dogs and the girl; Alexa they were using as the first trial run had to be checked up by all the elders. Especially Elizabeth since Vladmir had come from her coven, although his sire was unknown. Elizabeth is impressed by Alexa although doesn't believe vampires can be protected by there natural enemy. But she respects Daniel's desicion to try it. Elizabeth is short with Alexa although adores Vladimir and likes the way she keeps clear of Louis; she finds it amusing that Alexa is more afraid of Louis than Vladmir considering she has spent years with Vladimir and he is far more cruel than the young playful Vamp. Elizabeth warns Vladmir to keep his distant from the werewolf; Alexa since he seemed to be getting too close, he seemed to becoming fatherly over her. Which made Vladmir start being cold with Alexa and lead her to seeking the comfort from Caleb -{Daniel's son}- and the other werewolves in her school. Blood Life Elizabeth appears in Blood Life. Elizabeth is sent into the deep woods to find the Aiolfi werewolves; where the hybrid Luke {Shapeshifter/Hunter} had disappeared too. Elizabeth and Katriss were in the area and it was shortly after Katriss had just been turned into a vampire, a year max. Elizabeth had came across the werewolves before and she decided to take Katriss to see an easy way of living and it kept away from humans. Elizabeth took a serious curiousity the Hybrid Luke until she realised one of the Aiolfi werewolves were interested in him. From that point on Elizabeth toyed with them pretending to fawn over Luke and capture his attention with her over powering voice of Persuassion. But the female wasn't going down so easily, she knew she was Luke's mate and although Luke didn't have a strong bond with her yet because of his witch side, she was sure if she kissed him he would feel it. But finding sometime alone with him proved to be difficult especially with Elizabeth, eventually Katriss started a fight with the werewolves and Elizabeth had to sort it out; leaving the two time to bond, against Elizabeth's better nature although she took it in toll, making funny comments and agreeing out a treaty with the Aiolfi werewolves. Elizabeth left after a small kiss to Luke just trying to stir up a bit of nonsense with his female mate. Early History Elizabeth was set up to marry a wealth man just a little bit higher than her own standard of living and the fact that she had only met the man once and that he was much older than her meant nothing to her. She was more interesting in her position in life just like her parents were and just like Gretel was. Although her sister Lissa was the completely opposite and she couldn't understand why her sister would marry anyone that she didn't love. Lissa had rejected every suitor that had came past her. She had been frowned upon by every male she had pushed away and even been told off by various members of the family. Elizabeth felt sorry for her sister, she knew she didn't have any other option in life. She knew she had to marry up in the world to make sure her children were given the best possible chance. She was taking everything that her parents had taught her in life and used it to her advantage. Which she taught to her little sister as well wanting her to get the perfect life also. Sure Lissa and Elizabeth had different view on marriage but they didn't have different views on life. They both wanted a family to love and to be cared for in turn. They both wanted a happy life. What lissa was doing made Elizabeth think it was going to be impossible for her. But Elizabeth's life changed for the better one night although she didnt' think so at the time. Elizabeth went unescorted through the city for the first time, against everyone's wishes to give her future husband a surprise visit at his work. She knew he was working late and since it was only a few days until there wedding date, Elizabeth wanted to see him again to make sure he was ok, Lissa's words echoed in her head... "What if he's mean? What if he hits you? You've only met him once 'L'; You know I love you. I just want to look after you. I want you to be happy for yourself not for mother and father" Of course; The older Louisana knew she couldn't call off the wedding this late into it, she knew that she was going to have to go through with everything she had promised but she still wanted to see what her sister was talking about. She still wanted to prove to herself that her future husband was a nice man. But the streets for dark and she had decided to walk instead of taking the cariage. Which was far from what she should have. She was roughly pulled into an alley and a panic set through her body until it went limp in someone's arms. In a strange women's arm. A women that was much stronger than any person she had met before. The women was talking to her but also she could hear with the buzzing in her ears, the deafing sound that echoed through her world and was now taking her out of it. Elizabeth after a few seconds of seeing pitch black came back to life; a hand was at her mouth and she was gulping at the liquid that was being poured in although she couldn't find the source of what was going in. It was blood; Elizabeth's eyes focused and her taste bud's came to life. She realised it was blood, and her first instinct instead of pushing it away she wanted to grip it tighter. Pulling it more. from that moment on Elizabeth had became a vampire. The women that had changed her left her there transforming into the devil of the night. She left her to find out things to herself. It was a couple of hours later when Elizabeth came to the ful strenght in her and she found herself smelling everything in the air. She could feel blood pumping through somone else's veins and she could feel a difference in her chest. It felt lighter than it used to. For the next few days; Elizabeth held up in a old shipping yard warehouse that wasn't used. Until another vampire found her. One only a couple of years older than her. Daniel. Daniel had been changed into a vampire in 1396/1397 ~ he poked fun at her for a while until he realised she was knewly turned and left to fed for herself. Daniel took her under his wing and showed her what he had learned, Daniel was a powerful vampire right at the beginning he had the power to shift shape. He could turn into different types of animals. He had learned it before he had been a vampire and it had carried on to his other life. After a few days of Daniel teaching her the basic's of how to be a vampire. She returned to her house at night to see how her family was doing, without daniel being there of course. Elizabeth looked through the window to see her ex-future husband was standing in the room with father. They were shouting although her sense of hearing had been enchanted so she was sure no one else in the house would probably hear. The man shouting at her father was asking for his wife. At first Elizabeth had thought that they hadn't found out she was dead yet or maybe only thought of her as missing and sme smiled at that. But that wasn't the case; her ex-future husband was actually demanded Lissa to replace Elizabeth into the marriage they had planned. Her father was trying to explain how difficult Lissa was and assured him that it wouldn't work. Elizabeth felt inraged for the first time in her life and before she could have another thought she found herself stalking towards his house to wait for him. She stalked his house and hide when he came home, it must have been about nine o'clock at night at then she violently took his life, listening to everything Daniel had said. She didn't explain to Daniel either when she got back. She just stomped in angryly and he seemed to leave her at ease for the night. They carried on to normal after those days and Elizabeth didn't visit her family again until after she had joined Leonoardo's coven. Although again she didn't tell the other two where she was going and after her next visit she changed her name. "If you have an ability it'll show off one way or another" Which was true in most cases. Elizabeth found out she had an ability three years after becoming a vampire. Her and Daniel had gotten themselves into a hard situation. Vampires that had seemed older and more dangerous than them had caught them on their hunting ground and Elizabeth tried to talk them down, which led to them obeying her. Daniel was able to rip one of the older vampires apart and burn his pieces while Elizabeth was able to talk the other vampire into draining himself dry of blood. There was only one vampire left, Leonardo. He was the youngest vampire out of the three only being 25 years as a vampire. But considering the two they had just killed were over 100 years old it was easy to say they were much younger. Leonardo seemed to be curious about these vampires; he had never seen anyone out side his own coven. Leanordo questioned them about their abiltiies and Elizabeth and Daniel questioned him about his coven which now they had pretty much destroyed. So that led to Daniel and Elizabeth joining their coven. "I have never been more glad to finally have a place to settle and stop running from place to place. How often do you switch cities?" "Maybe once every five to ten years" "Or when you get bored right. Please tell me if we get bored we get to leave?" ~ Elizabeth, Leonardo and Daniel '' The three vampires decided to keep there coven small for a long while only have seven vampires in their coven and everytime one died they made another. It wasn't for three hundred years before more and more vampire coven's started popping up and a competition between area's seemed to begin. It was then that the three vampires split up and started to make their own coven although the three stayed friends and kept a treaty on each of there covens. They met up once every twenty years unless they became bored and decided to get together for entertainment. Sired Vampires Katriss Johnston ~ Sired no other vampires ~ Slave to her nature/Lost in love with Elizabeth although normally keeps her distance unless Elizabeth needs or asks for her. Henry Fitzgearld ~ Sired a lot of other vampires ~ Playful / Follows Elizabeth around a lot at the beginning / Likes his own meals / Jumpy / Always jokes around / Playing about. Powers/Abilities ''"I just have to tilt my voice a certain way and you won't even know the meaning of no" Elizabeth as well as her natural vampire abilities such as; enchanced speed, strength and endurance much stronger than any normal human. Elizabeth also has the ability to heal at a supernatural rate much faster than humans can up to ten times faster. As well as her enchanted Senses; hearing, sight and smell also as the ability of Persuasion. Speaking normally she has a braced compulsion like normal vampires do; but like all vampires she has to look in to their eyes as they look into hers. If she uses her voice and changes the tone; she can control anyone with just the tone of her voice. This means that the subjects are unable to disobey; she can control other vampires, werewolves and humans. She can't control other worldly creatures such as Angel's and Demons but she can also control Hybrids from this world. Weakenesses "You have to know a Vampires Weakeness to be able to use it, you stupid human" Vampires have a natural fear of fire, if they are consumed by it then they will die although only passing though it, or passing over it won't kill them, it takes a lot of heat and a long time in the fire to even damage them. Vampires can heal at a fast rate, a stake won't penetrate there rib cage; there bones are strengthed as a vampire they have to be ripped apart to even stand a chance at being killed. Vampires are also effected to sunlight although not as it is lead to believe, the older the vampire the longer they can spend in the sun. At the beginning it burns them and they can only come out in shades of the day but the older they get the more time they can spend in the sun and act like a normal human even if they are far from it. A vampire; has to be invited into the house. The Blackthorn plant, effects vampires and can be used to serious injury them if they are touched next to their skin or/and it is stabbed into them. Category:Vampire Category:Elder Category:Elizabeth Category:Blood Wolf Category:Blood Life Category:Blood Series Character Category:Persuasion